Simple nothings
by ZWTFmate
Summary: Ten drabbles for thy's OTP, Germany/Ukraine.


_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

1. I've Got Your Number- Passion Pit

He still couldn't believe he was doing this. Stupid brother had to take him to the stupid bar and got him freaking drunk. Gilbert knew he does ANYTHING when he's drunk.

Wobbling slightly, he knocked on the door. He tried brushing his blonde hair back as she opened the door.

"Germany? What are you doing here? It's past midnight and- are you drunk?" Ukraine was in a small nightgown, obviously in bed. His heart jumped slightly.

"I don't like seeing you cry." He said the first thing in his mind.

She blinked. "Wha-"

he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a fast kiss. When they separated, he tried again.

"I don' t wanna see you cry. I want you to be happy... with me." He looked her dead in the eyes and said huskily, "Can I have your number?"

2. Dancing Queen- Abba

The song was unfamiliar, but that didn't stop her from asking him.

"Wanna dance?"

At first, Germany declined, saying that he wasn't a good dancer. But she would hear none of it as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. She put his hands on her hips and told him to just go with the music.

He was surprised by how well of a dancer she was, and loved how she brush against him and smile that way to get him hot and bothered.

As the song ended, he bent down and kissed her, unable to control himself.

She kissed back and gave him a sweet smile. Then she waved and left him standing there.

3. Dreaming with a broken heart- John Mayer

He swore he felt her hands on his chest and heard her laugh in his ear. He Saw her holding the flowers he gave her on their first date. Her blue eyes were full of love and joy as she leaned up to his lips-

His head snapped up, body retracting as he sat up in his bed. His empty bed. He sighed and put his head on his head and felt the tears begin to fall. He couldn't help the joy he felt when he dreamed and the heartbreak he felt when he woke up every time.

4. Hello Goodbye- Beatles

They very rarely fought, but when they did, it was insane.

It seemed everything he said, she'd say the complete opposite. She just couldn't listen to him. They'd never yell, but their tones would chill the whole room.

Afterward, she'd come to him and apologize, then he'd apologize, and then they make up and forget that they never resolved the issue at all.

5. Lips like Morphine- Kill Hannah

Most people thought of her as very kind and sweet, Which she was. But he knew another side.

When in the heat of the moment, the sugary nice Yekatrina would sometimes disappear, bringing a darker, crazed side of her. She'd scratched, bite, scream his name at the top of her lungs. He swore her kisses were poisoned. And he absolutely loved it.

6. (Wanna Get to Know You) That Good- Shania Twain

She wanted to know everything about him. She could spend hours just studying him, listen to him talk, taste his skin, feel his hair between her fingers. She wanted to hear him whisper in German to her, even if she didn't know what he was saying. She wanted to wear his shirt and pick up his scent immediately. She wanted to know his darkest secrets, his regrets in life. She wanted to see him cry, and then never see it happen again.

She wanted to know him completely. And she was willing to take her whole life doing that.

7. Parentheses- The Blow

"Oh!" She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong, Fraulein?" Ludwig looked at his girlfriend, who was staring at something in the deli section of the store.

"Th-they killed a baby lamb for this..." tears streamed down her face as she showed him the package.

"? Ja, Yekatrina, that's veil-"

"It's cruel!" She stared helplessly at it, crying uncontrollably.

Ludwig sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "I-it's OK..."

8. Whispers in the Dark- Skillet

She sat on the ground, eyes flooded with tears.

She had left the USSR. She thought she was free, but all she was was lost.

In her crying, she didn't hear the footsteps coming toward her. She started when she felt two strong arms pick her up and a pair of piercing blue eyes look into her tear-filled ones.

"Do not cry, Fraulein." A strong, confident voice said, wrapping his arms around her. "I am here for you."

9. Hotel Song- Regina Spektor

She wrapped her arms around him, moaning into the kiss. She felt herself fall onto the fine linen of his hotel bed, a his arms supporting himself up. She glanced over the room and saw a black dress across the chair.

"Is that Belgium's?" She knew the answer to that already.

"Ja." He said dismissively, leaning down to kiss her again.

She stopped him and sat up. Feeling herself beginning to cry, she choked out, "I'm sorry. I can't do this." And left the room.

10. I Want to Hold Your Hand- Beatles

"Um... Ukraine?"

She glanced up at the boy walking up to her. "Yes, Germany?"

"D-do you think... I could hold our hand?" He blushed furiously, adjusting his glasses.

She blinked, then giggled softly. Slipping her hand into his, she kissed his cheek. "You don't have to ask."

**It's 12:30. I just got new music. I was bored. The end.**


End file.
